Zasada podwójnej lojalności
→ Odcinek VI ← ↓ Zasada podwójnej lojalności ↓ ← Nie śpimy lecimy! → Ani cyt, cyt Słychać głos prowadzącego. Pojawiają się urywki scen z poprzedniego odcinka. Jake ''– Ostatnio w Tiki Island. Zawodnicy z Alcoholove doskonale czuli się w związku ze swym złotym pasmem. Szli jak burza, wygrali kolejne zadanie z nagrodą *urywek z wiwatującą drużyną Alcoholove*. $pecjal starali się przygotować strategię. Ostatecznie wygrali pierwsze od dawna wyzwanie o immunitet *scena ze $pecjal niosącymi totem immunitet*. Alcoholove knuli i knuli. Miała odpaść Sunny, ale dzięki interwencji Chrisa dziewczyna została *Chris daje Sunny czerwony immunitet*. Na ceremonii wyleciał nasz obozowy zboczeniec-Woody. Ciekawi tego co będzie dalej? Jeśli tak to koniecznie oglądajcie Tiki Island! '''Intro!' Alcoholove: 159x159px Alcoholove wracali do obozu po swojej drugiej ceremonii. Trzymali pochodnie, którymi oświetlali sobie ścieżkę. Kiedy byli już bardzo blisko Chris pociągnął Sunny za łokieć i wziął na stronę. Wbił pochodnie w ziemię, to samo zrobił z pochodnią dziewczyny. Blondyn złapał blondynkę za ramiona i przyparł do drzewa. Chris – Co ty zrobiłaś?! *zapytał wkurzony* Mogła wylecieć Flinty, byłby spokój. Przez ciebie została na wyspie i teraz wyeliminuje ciebie! Sunny spokojnie wypuściła powietrze, odgarnęła kosmyk z czoła. Sunny – Odsuń się troszkę to ci wszystko wyjaśnię *powiedziała spokojnie* Chris powiedział coś pod nosem i puścił Sunny. Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się rozluźniona. Sunny – Głosowałam na Woody’ego, bo to była lepsza decyzja… Chris – Ale… *przerwał dziewczynie* Sunny – Cicho! *złapała się pod biodra* Flinty miała trójkę sojuszników. Niezbyt ogarniętych z resztą. Gdyby nagle wyleciała ich przywódczyni, bezmyślnie wszyscy zagłosowaliby na mnie. Teraz nie panikują, bo mają swoją guru. A skoro oni nie panikują są jakiekolwiek szanse by im coś wyperswadować. Kapisz? Chris bąknął coś pod nosem, ale ostatecznie przyznał rację Sunny. Chris – No to ma sens… Sorry. *spuścił głowę* Sunny – Spoko *puściła oczko do chłopaka* Zagrałam ryzykownie i nie zgodnie z planem, to ja też przepraszam *założyła ręce* ale wolę z Flinty porachować się osobiście, po rozłączeniu. Wtedy będę spełniona. Chris – Haha, ok :D Blondyn przytulił Sunny i wziął dwie pochodnie. Chris – Wracamy do obozu? Sunny – Wracajmy :3 Poszli do obozu. ' … Piątka Alcoholove usiadła wokół ogniska. Chris usiadł wyraźnie blisko Victorii, Flinty i Ericka. Sunny siedziała sama, na uboczu. Sojusz Big 5… lub raczej już Big 4 mierzył ją złym wzrokiem. Sunny – Heh… Nie idziemy spać? Flinty – Nie *powiedziała obojętnie* Ty sobie nie żałuj. Sunny – Spoko. I tak z wami nie pogadam. Blondynka wstała i poszła na swoją różową pufę… Victoria – Ale nas zrobiła *powiedziała cicho* Erick – Nom… Flinty pokręciła głową, jakby odpędzała te myśli. Flinty – I tak poleci. I tak jest przewaga. 4:1. Czeka ją prędka eliminacja. Chris – Yup ;) Flinty spojrzała na Chrisa, zmierzyła go wzrokiem… Po czym uśmiechnęła się miło. Blondyn odpowiedział jej tym samym. Flinty – Może też chodźmy spać. Koniec w końcu chcemy wygrać następne zadanie. Erick – Oczywiście :) Alcoholove położyli się do spania. … $pecjal: 159x159px Na wyspie rozpoczął się dwunasty dzień. O wschodzie słońca Rose i Alice kąpały się wspólnie w morzu. Woda była lekko chłodna. Dziewczyny stały w wodzie do pępków i podskakiwały. Z brzegu patrzył na nie Niko. Niko – Nie zimno tam wam?! ;p *zawołał* Rose – Chodź i się przekonaj… A! *podskoczyła gdy uderzyła ją zimna fala* Alice patrzyła na pomarańczową tarczę wschodzącego słońca, która powoli wysuwała się zza hawajskiego widnokręgu. Alice – Ten wschód jest obłędny! *podskakiwała w chłodnej wodzie* Szkoda, że Anika i Alex poszli po wodę i nie zobaczą tego :/ Rose – Noo… *kolejna fala oblała jej plecki* Nikoś! Chodź no tu! Niko włożył ręce do kieszeni spodenek. Niko – Nie… Nie trzeba… Dziewczyny zachichotały… Wtedy większa fala przyszła i je oblała. Tak mocno, że… Alice – Aaaa! Moje włosy! *odgarnęła włosy z twarzy* Rose wynurzyła się spod wody. Rose – Zzzzimno… Niko zaśmiał się na brzegu. Niko – Hartujecie się aby wygrać kolejne wodne zadanie z Alcoholove? ;p Rose i Alice spojrzały na siebie i roześmiały się. Rose/Alice – Tak! Niko wystawił im kciuka w górę. _< Teraz jednak zaczynam ich doceniać. Kiedy wygraliśmy nawet Anika zrobiła się milsza. Poszła ze mną po wodę i wgl nie gadała o strategiach :o Wow *zaśmiała się* No… Skoro jest tak miło dzisiejszy odcinek dedykuję wszystkim fanom Danganronpy ^^> … Anika i Alex wracali od studni do obozu. Oczywiście to chłopak niósł cebrzyk z wodą. Anika – Ah Alexander… Ten piasek jest taki zimny o poranku ^^ Alex spojrzał na piasek pod stopami, potem na liście palm nad głową. Alex – Uroki życia na wyspie. Anika – Co raz więcej mówisz ^^ Alex poprawił chwyt cebrzyka. Alex – Mamy w końcu sojusz, c nie? Anika – No tak ^^ *klasnęła* Rose i Niko nic nie podejrzewają? Alex – Nie *pokręcił głową* Są mi całkowicie ufni. Wywalimy ich jedno za drugim. Anika klasnęła raz jeszcze. Anika – Super. Alice nam pomoże ^^ Chociaż… Na razie nie przegrywajmy :3 Wygrajmy zadanie z nagrodą… Alex – No tak, tak… Wiem. Powoli dochodzili do obozu. Pomiędzy drzewami było widać już ich wiatkę… Anika – Ale się cieszę, że mam sojusz z tobą ^^ Wysoka dziewczyna cmoknęła Alexa w policzek i uciekła. Chłopak uśmiechnął się pod wąsem i spokojnie poszedł z cebrzykiem… ' ' … Alcoholove: 159x159px O świcie Alcoholove… spali. …Spali lub drzemali. Pierwsze promienie budziły ich. Erick nie wytrzymał i wstał na nogi. Przeciągając się patrzył na wciąż drzemiącą Flinty. Erick – Eh… Trzeba by iść po wodę… *potarł twarz* Chłopak wziął cebrzyk i… podszedł co Chrisa. Szturchnął chłopaka. Blondyn obudził się, potarł oczy. Chris – Hm? *spojrzał z pufy na kolegę* Erick – Idę po wodę. Lecisz ze mną? Chris – Spoko *wstał ledwo przytomny* Erick zadowolony pokiwał głową. Chłopcy razem poszli do studni. ' Dziewczyny nadal nie wstawały… Pierwszą, która zdecydowała się rozruszać była Sunny. Blondynka najpierw zwlekła się z pufy… I padła na piasek. Sunny – Eh… Trzeba wstać >.< Dziewczyna wstała. Zdjęła dżinsowe spodenki i cienką bluzkę. Została w samym różowym bikini. Związała rozpuszczone na noc włosy w koczek. Sunny – Mogę podbijać świat *powiedziała sennym głosem* Dziewczyna pobiegła do morza… Dobiegła. Skoczyła na główkę w wodę. Wypłynęła kawałek dalej. Sunny – Brrr… Zimno! Ciepła! Chłopaka! *śmieje się sama z siebie do siebie* Na brzegu zaś… Obudziły się Victoria i Flinty. Dziewczyny podpełzły do baniaczka z kawą. Napełniły po kubku. Stanęły oparte o duży totem. Patrzyły na morze, na kąpiącą się Sunny. Victoria – Pójdziemy do niej? *zapytała odstawiając kubek* Flinty – Nie. Zostawmy ją. To wróg *napiła się kawy* Victoria – Eee… No oki. Dziewczyny stały tak dalej i piły. Słońce powoli wznosiło się wyżej i wyżej. … $pecjal: 159x159px $pecjal siedzieli w piątkę wokół lekko płonącego ogniska. Jedli gotowany ryż z kokosowych łupin. Rose – Zjadłabym coś innego niż ten rysh *westchnęła* Anika – Nie wygraliśmy do tej pory ani jednego wyzwania z nagrodą. To aż nieprawdopodobne! Alex wzruszył ramionami i wpakował sobie do ust kolejną porcję ryżu. Niko – Mi to tam pasuje *oblizał się* Od dawna chciałem trochę zrzucić ^^ Alice – Co nie *wskazała na Niko* Też chciałam. Po tym programie będę chuda jak sarenka, haha. Rose – Wszyscy wyjdziemy szczupli jak modelki. Reszta pokiwała głową jedząc ryż. Alice dokończyła swój ryż. Alice – Ryż, kokosy i ananasy na ceremonii. Czas urozmaicić dietę! Niko – Zapolujesz na coś? *zachichotał* Alice – Nie? Ja mówię o zadaniu z nagrodą -_- Niko – Peszeł by był jakby akurat nagrodą nie było jedzenie tylko coś innego ;p Alice – O nie +_+ Rose zachichotała smarując sobie rączki kremem. Alice – To jest straszne… Aż muszę zrobić siku. Zaraz wracam. Alex – Zet Wu. Alice przytaknęła i czmychnęła. Rose – Oh… Anika, pójdziemy po kokosy? :3 Anika – Spoko ^^ Rose wyjęła zza pleców maczetę. Rose – Chodźmy >:D Anika uśmiechnęła się. Dziewczyny poszły. Alex i Niko zostali sami. … Alcoholove: 159x159px Alcoholove jedli śniadanie… nie… nie cała drużyna. Victoria i Flinty. Dziewczyny zajadały się winogronami wygranymi na ostatnim zadaniu z nagrodą. Victoria – Jakie pyszne owoce ^^ *zjadła kolejne grono* Ale wiesz co bym chciała? Flinty – Nutellę? *wymusiła śmiech* Victoria – Nieee… Wystarczyłyby ciastka *uśmiechnęła się* Flinty przewróciła oczami, Victoria uniosła wymownie brew. Victoria – Coś nie tak? Jakaś spina? Flinty – Eh… To, że Sunny miała immunitet -.- Ona miała odpaść, a ciągle jest *spojrzała w stronę morza* Siedzi w wodzie i się cieszy. Victoria – No… I wywaliła nam sojusznika. Flinty – Tym się nie martwię, bo i tak jest 4 do 1, ale wiesz… Victoria – No wiem, wiem *zjadła kolejne winogrono* ' … Erick i Chris siedzieli tymczasem w wodzie. Kawałek dalej pływała Sunny. Chris – No… Dziwne, że Flinty nie pływa z nami :/ Szkoda. Erick – Ehm… No nie pływa. Chris zanurzył twarz, wypluł wodę. Chris – Mamy ten sojusz i wcale nie rozmawiamy >.< Erick – No, ale mamy bezpieczeństwo. Chris – No tak, ale… Erick – Cieszmy się *chlapnął Chrisa* Niepotrzebnie się przejmujesz tym wszystkim… Cały czas… Chris – Może… ' … Reward Challenge: 159x159px 159x159px Finałowa dziesiątka zjawiła się przy totemie Makaki’i. Oczekiwał tam na nich uśmiechnięty Jake. Jake – Aloha. Witajcie na wyzwaniu z nagrodą! Zawodnicy zareagowali klaskaniem. Jake – Przed wami jedne z ostatnich wyzwań przed połączeniem… Spróbujcie by wasze ostatnie drużynowe chwile były jak najprzyjemniejsze. Flinty spojrzała przymrużonymi oczyma na uśmiechniętą Sunny. Alice – Co dzisiaj zrobimy? ^^ Jake – Powoli… Najpierw nagroda. Alice – Okej :3 Prowadzący podszedł do stołu nakrytego czarną płachtą. Jednym ruchem odsłonił nagrodę. Victoria – OMG <3 Na stole stała taca z… hamburgerami. Zawodnicy zaklaskali. Jake – Pyszne, aromatyczne, soczyste Hamburgery. Chris – Herman by już je pożarł *szepnął do Ericka* Erick zaśmiał się. Jake – Wasze dzisiejsze zadanie będzie wymagało… Umiejętności trzymania napięcia? Sunny – Mamy odegrać scenkę? Alice – Aktorstwo? Mogę zagrać starszą panią *odchrząknęła* Natalia! Do garów! *krzyknęła głosem babci* Będę walić w garnki i… Jake zagwizdał. Jake – Alice… Nikt nic nie mówił o graniu. Alice – Oj :C Jake – Wasze zadanie… Zobaczcie sprzęt. Prowadzący wskazał na spoty zadaniowe. Każdy spot wyglądał następująco. 5 kłód rozłożonych pod różnymi kątami. Za kłodami stoliki, na każdym sześcienna, drewniana kostka. W centrum spotu leżał drewniany dysk. Do niego podłączone 5 lin. Liny leżały na kłodach. Oczywiście każda drużyna miała dysk w swoim kolorze. Jake – Zasady są następujące. Wchodzicie na kłody, łapiecie za liny i naciągacie, tak aby dysk był w powietrzu. Za każdym zawodnikiem jest stolik, a na nim kostka z literką. Musicie ułożyć napis SURVI. Kostki stawiacie na dysku. Jeżeli spadną najpierw odstawicie je na stoliki, a potem ustawiacie ponownie. Na raz tylko jedna osoba może mieć kostkę. Jeśli ktoś spadnie z kłody to również zaczynacie od początku. Ogarniacie? Uczestnicy spojrzeli po sobie. Anika – Ehm… Jake – Zajmujcie miejsca ^_^ Zajmują miejsca… … Efektowne urywki z palmami szumiącymi na wietrze. Drużyny zajęły spoty. Jake – Zawodnicy gotowi? Zaczynajcie! Obydwie drużyny złapały się za liny. Dyski poszły w górę. Alcoholove, jak zwykle, zaczęli od strategii. Flinty – Spójrzcie za siebie! Jakie macie literki? Sunny – S! Chris – I! Erick – V! Victoria – R! Flinty obejrzała się wolno za siebie… Flinty – A ja U. Słuchajcie. Powoli zaczynamy. Chris. Idź pierwszy. Nie przejmuj się, nie ma kostek idź szybko. Chris kiwnął głową i zaczął się cofać po kłodzie do stolika za nim. Szybko złapał sześcian, wrócił i umieścił go ostrożnie na środku dysku. Flinty – Super! Oby tak dalej! Erick! $pecjal tym czasem robili wszystko szybciej… Anika – Trzymajcie napięte! O, o… Super! Alex właśnie umieścił literę I na dysku. Anika – Brawo Alex! Alice, teraz ty! Alice – O jej… *zaczyna się cofać* Anika – Napinać, napinać! Alice też trzymała linę, ale to pozostała czwórka trzymała napięcie. Aktorka w okularach podeszła na środek i położyła równiutko kostkę. Wróciła na mniej więcej środek belki. Alice – Dwa ^^ Jake stał i obserwował działania obydwu drużyn. Jake – Alcoholove i $pecjal idą łeb w łeb… U Alcoholove Erick wycofuje się po postawieniu klocka… Potknął się! Flinty – Nie! Wieża Alcoholove spadła na piasek. Jake – Alcoholove od nowa! $pecjal mają przewagę! Niebiescy nawet nie wiwatują. Są zbyt skupieni. Rose właśnie niesie klocek z literką R. Podchodzi do dysku i kładzie go idealnie na środeczku. Rose – Uff *ociera pot z czoła wolną ręką* Niko – Good job ^^ Anika – Niko, teraz ty! Gamer pewniej złapał linę i zaczął się cofać. Oglądał się za siebie, na klocek z U… Pochwycił go i zaczął iść do środka. Jake - $pecjal mają szansę ułożyć klocek nr 4. Alcoholove zaś wolno odrabiają straty! Mają jeden klocek! Czyżby to niebiescy mieli po raz pierwszy sięgnąć po nagrodę? Niko stanął przed dyskiem. Ten lekko się ruszał, $pecjal zaczynały boleć ręce. Anika – Niko kładź! Niko zestresowany stanął na palcach. Położył ostrożnie klocek… Wieża za trzęsła się niebezpiecznie… Bum! Wieża $pecjal spadła! Anika – No nie! Alex uśmiechnął się pod wąsem. Rose zaś szybko pozbierała klocki i poodkładała na stoliki. Rose – Szybko! Nie wszystko stracone! Alcoholove nie szło dużo lepiej. Mieli trzy klocki na dysku, Flinty właśnie się cofała kiedy… Trach! Flinty – Cholercia. Chris – Pozbieram *skoczył zbierać* Jake – Obydwie drużyny walczą z wieżami! Dzieje się, oj dzieję! $pecjal dość sprawnie nadrabiali straty. Wrócili do stanu z przed wypadku. Teraz to Rose niosła decydujący… no to znaczy czwarty klocek z literką U. Anika – Ostrożnie *trzyma linę oburącz* Rose patrzy na lekko nierówną wieżę. Rose – Pomyśl, że to tetris, pomyśl, że to tetris… Klik… Rose ustawiła klocek. Szybciutko cofnęła się i napięła linę. Jake - $pecjal są niesamowici! Układają klocki z zawrotną prędkością! U Alcoholove Flinty ułożyła trzeci klocek i wróciła. Flinty – Erick! Ostrożnie! Erick cofnął się po klocek… Niebiescy zaś cofali się po ostatni klocek. Alice skradała się po kłodzie. Alice – Luzik arbuzik… Stanęła przy dysku… Położyła… Anika – Tak! Jake podbiegł do $pecjal. Jake – Spektakularne! $pecjal wygrali zadanie z nagrodą! Po raz pierwszy w historii Tiki Island $pecjal zgarniają nagrodę! … Dwie drużyny stoją naprzeciwko Jake’a. Alcoholove są niezadowoleni i mają założone ręce. $pecjal zaś uśmiechają się od ucha do ucha. Jake – Wielka chwila… $pecjal odbierzcie nagrodę. Hamburgery z dodatkowym sosem BBQ. Alex wziął tacę z hamburgerami i dodatkowym sosem. Jake – Dzisiaj nie mam do was żadnych zarzutów. Lećcie do obozu. Cieszcie się nagrodą :) $pecjal poszli do obozu. Alcoholove zostali sami. Jake – Alcoholove. Wy po raz pierwszy wrócicie z pustymi rękami. Macie czas by się zastanowić. Może uda wam się uniknąć powtórnej przegranej w zadaniu, w którym jedyną nagrodą będzie immunitet. Czerwoni synchronicznie kiwnęli głową i odmaszerowali. ' … $pecjal: 159x159px $pecjal wrócili weseli do obozu. Alex postawił tacę hamburgerów przy ognisku. Anika – Jedzmy *zaciągnęła się zapachem jedzenia* Rose – Tak ^^ Każdy wziął burgera. Niko – Ohhm *wziął gryza* Delicje ^^ Anika pokiwała głową z pełnymi ustami. Alice – Czy mogę trochę sosu? Alex podał dziewczynie sosjerkę. Alice – Ho, ho! Ale sosjerka! Jakaś lampa Alladyna *śmieje się* Rose zawtórowała aktorce śmiechem. Alice – Ciekawe czy wyjdzie z niej sosowy dżin? *zastanawia się* Anika – Alice. Lej lepiej i nie myśl o dżinach. Alice – Okej, okej… Rose przygląda się wesoło drużynie. ' Niebiescy dalej delektowali się swoją nagrodą. … Alcoholove: 159x159px Czerwoni wrócili do obozu niepocieszeni. Usiedli wokół ogniska… Długo nie usiedzieli. Erick wstał. Erick – Idę zmyć z siebie porażkę *zdjął koszulkę i pobiegł do wody* Victoria i Sunny powiodły za nim wzrokiem. Victoria – Też idę. Sunny – I ja. Dwie blondynki również poszły… Chris i Flinty zostali sami. Chris – No to… Zostaliśmy sami. Flinty – Jak widać *odgarnęła włosy* Chris niezbyt wiedział co powiedzieć. Spuścił tylko wzrok. Flinty nie była zadowolona z małomówności chłopaka. Postanowiła coś z niego wyciągnąć, albo chociaż by się odezwał… Flinty – Zaskoczenie z tym immunitetem u Sunny, co nie? Chris bez chwili wahania podniósł wzrok. Błysk w jego oku oznaczał, że podjął rolę. Chris – Nom. Dramat! Cały nasz plan zdechnął *spuścił głowę* Chłopak powiedział to przekonywująco. Tak przekonująco, że Flinty nie miała wątpliwości. Flinty – Zdarzy się kolejna okazja. Wyleci *zmrużyła oczy* Chris – Niedługo rozłączenie. Może już nie być okazji *wyprostował się, odgarnął włosy z czoła* Flinty – Po rozłączeniu musimy utrzymać moc naszego sojuszu i wgl… Chris kiwał głową. Chris – Tak. ' … Sunny i Victoria radośnie pluskały się w wodzie. Dość głębokiej. Nie miały gruntu pod nogami. Sunny – Piękny dzień… Pomimo tego, że przegraliśmy to jest ok. Victoria – Nooo… Ale ja bym zjadła te hamburgery. Sunny – Ha, ha. Ja też :D Dziewczyny zaśmiały się. Victoria – W ogóle to zadanie… Takie dziwne było :S Sunny – Tak… Wolałam te wodne zadania. Victoria – Na przykład te deski. Ale wtedy ich rozwaliliśmy! Sunny – No wiadomo :D Dziewczyny znowu zaczęły się śmiać. ' … Mija jakiś czas. Dłuższy czas. Kończy się dzień 12. $pecjal: 159x159px Na wyspie rozpoczął się dzień trzynasty. $pecjal zajmowali się porannymi czynnościami. Alice umorusana sosem na twarzy przyniosła wodę. Postawiła cebrzyk na kamieniu i otarła pot z czoła. Alice – Uff… Ciężkie to. Alex podszedł do Alice. Zaraz za nim Niko. Oboje trzymali kokosy. Alex – Nieźle Alice *pochwalił dziewczynę* Alice – Dzięx ^^ Chłopcy odłożyli kokosy na piasek. Niko spojrzał tęsknie na totem, na którym wcześniej stały hamburgery. Niko – Oh hamburgery :< Alice – Co nie? Za szybko je zjedliśmy :S Alex kiwnął wolno głową, Niko też. Niko – Mogliśmy zostawić trochę na później. Alex – Yup… Do trójeczki dołączyły Rose i Anika. Dziewczyny położyły na płaskim totemie kilka zabitych krabów. Niko – Udało wam się dorwać kraby :3 Alice – Ah te skorupiaki >_< Anika pokiwała głową. Pokazała rozcięcie na palcu. Alex – Co się stało? *zapytał cicho* Anika – Załatwił mnie jeden *polizała palec* Za karę skończy w moim brzuchu ^_^ Niko – Ale zemsta. No bez litu. Rose spojrzała na Niko, on na nią… Zachichotali. Alice – A wgl *oparła się o totem* Jak je upolowaliście? Anika skinęła na Rose. Anika – Jej zasługa. Rose – Oj weź *zarumieniła się* Byłam tak dzika jak Stilies Palmer :3 Alice – To ten z tego serialu? Mystery Valley? Rose – Tak ^^ Alice – O boże ^^ Taki słodziak ^^ Niko i Alex przewrócili oczami. Alice zauważyła to. Alice – Ej no. Nie myślcie, że oglądam nałogowo seriale. Po prostu widziałam z trzy, cztery odcinki… Niko – No spoko… Zapadła chwilowa cisza… Anika – Okej. To ja z Rose ugotujemy te krabiki. Rose – Tak :3 Alex kiwnął głową i lekko się uśmiechnął. Alice – Pomogę im! Dziewczyny poszły na brzeg patroszyć kraby, zaś panowie zostali sami. Alex – Fajrant. Niko – No i prawidłowo *uśmiechnął się szeroko* ' Alcoholove: 159x159px Alcoholove z samego rana szykowali się, zdobywali potrzebne rzeczy. Erick i Chris wracali ze studni. Ten pierwszy niósł cebrzyk. Chris – Zazwyczaj chodziłeś z Woodym po wodę? Erick – Nie, a co? *spojrzał na kolegę* Chris – A nic… Od kiedy odpadł więcej się do mnie odzywasz *zaśmiał się* Erick poprawił chwyt cebrzyka. Erick – No tak wychodzi… heh… Zrobiło się trochę niezręcznie… Chris – Niedługo pewnie rozłączenie. Erick – Nom. Utrzymujemy sojusz z Flinty, c nie? Chris – Ee… No tak *wyszczerzył się* Casanova kiwnął głową. Erick – Niezła z niej zawodniczka. Dobrze prowadzi strategię. Chris spojrzał zdziwiony na Ericka. Nie podejrzewał go o tak złożone myślenie na temat gry. Erick – Przydałoby się capnąć jakiś immunitet. Chris – Nom… Szkoda, że Sunny przejęła tamten *powiedział z udawaną złością* Erick – Oj Chrisu, Chrisu. Już nie udawaj *zaśmiał się* Blondyn zatrzymał się zmieszany. Chris – Co? Erick – Dobrze wiemy, że podoba ci się Sunny. Rozumiem, że masz problem, bo ona jest poza sojuszem, a ty musisz być lojalny, ale nie udawaj tej złości. Troszkę to komiczne ;p Chris – Ehm… Sunny to… koleżanka. Erick – Tja… Wmawiaj sobie. Leci na ciebie. Chłopak minął Chrisa. Blondyn został sam na piaszczystej ścieżce. … Victoria, Flinty i Sunny rozbijały kokosy. Każda była wyposażona w maczetę. Flinty – Wgl laski… Jak wam idzie higiena i toaleta? *zaśmiała się* Sunny – Boże. Jakie tematy *zaśmiała się także* Victoria zawtórowała śmiechem. Victoria – Tęsknie za pasta do zębów i maszynką… Flinty – Ciągle czuję smak węgla w ustach :S Sunny splunęła na piach. Sunny – Ten smak musi ktoś wylizać… *wyszeptała* Flinty – Coś mówiłaś? *odwróciła się gwałtownie* Sunny – Nie. Flinty uśmiechnęła się i kiwnęła głową. Flinty – Ciachajmy dalej. Zaraz chłopcy wrócą. ' … $pecjal: 159x159px $pecjal leżeli w płytkiej wodzie i delektowali się białym, krabim mięsem. Alice – Dobre to :D Rose – I nie obrzydliwe :D Niko – Ani cyt-cyt :D Alex uśmiechnął się lekko i zjadł kolejny kawałek słonego mięsa. Przełknął je z lekkim obrzydzeniem. Nie umknęło to uwadze Aniki. Anika – Alexander, nie lubisz owoców morza? Alex – Niezbyt :S Nie dam rady jeżeli będzie wyzwanie z jedzeniem. Anika – Więc lepiej by nie było. Alex – Yup. Alice plusnęła nóżką w wodę, ochlapała się. Wytarła okulary z wody. Alice – Ah jak tu przyjemnie *starała się zejść z tematu jedzenia* Niko – No tak… *dokończył kraba* Mamy wgl teraz dawkę białka sporą. Rose – Wee ^^ Niko – Kolejne zadanie jest nasze! Reszta pokiwała głową kończąc swoje kraby. Rose – Gdzie wyrzucić te puste pancerze? *pomachała szczypcami* Alice – Gdzieś daleko. By nas krabie duchy nie dopadły w nocy i nie poszczypały nam zadków >.< Anika – Zakopmy je głęboko. Rose – Chodźmy kopać rów ^^ Anika – O tak! Anika i Rose poszły kopać. Alex przyglądał się im. ' … Reszta dnia minęła zawodnikom na przyjemnościach. … Nadszedł dzień czternasty. Był to dzień wyzwania o immunitet. Immunity Challenge: 159x159px 159x159px Jake zwołał uczestników na wyzwanie o immunitet. Uwagę uczestników od razu przykuła drewniana, duża, pochyła skrzynia i przeszkody ustawione przed nią. Zawodnicy ustawili się w dwóch szeregach przed blonde prowadzącym. Jake – Aloha! $pecjal. Oddajcie totem. Anika wręczyła zielony totem prowadzącemu. On odstawił go na większy totem. Jake – Gotowi poznać dzisiejsze zadanie? Zawodnicy odpowiedzieli chóralnym TAK. Jake – Już tłumaczę. Podejdźmy bliżej toru… Ekipa stanęła na początku toru. Naprzeciwko skrzyni. Jake – Zaczynacie od piaskownicy *wskazał na wyznaczone taśmami prostokąty na piasku* Musicie wykopać stamtąd dla siebie ciężkie drabiny. Podczas gdy 4 osoby podtrzymają drabinę ktoś wespnie się po worek z puzzlami *wskazał na dwa słupy. Do każdego, na pewnej wysokości, były podpięte worki w kolorach drużyn* Po zdobyciu worków biegniecie pod skrzynie. Tam leżą liny, każda ma duży węzeł. Najmocniejszy zawodnik zarzuca linę na skrzynię tak by węzeł zaczepił się. Potem wszyscy wspinacie się na skrzynie. Tam znajdziecie po stoliku z okrągłym blatem, na którym to ułożycie układankę – logo waszej drużyny. Zawodnicy wolno pokiwali głowami. Jake – Cieszę się, że ogarniacie. Zajmujcie miejsca i zaczynajcie! … Efektowne urywki z wiatrem porywającym piasek.' Zawodnicy stoją w grupach na linii startu. Jake – Zawodnicy gotowi? Start! Ruszyli. Biegiem. Pobiegli. Pierwsi do swojej piaskownicy doskoczyli $pecjal. Anika – Kopać! Niko – Ruchy! Alcoholove mieli niewielką stratę. Kopali w piasku z niemniejszym zaangażowaniem. Erick – Szybko! Gdzie ta drabina?! Chris – Gdzieś jest… Jake przyglądał się zawodnikom z boku. Jake – Kopanie idzie im wybitnie! Są jak nornice! Alice kopała niczym piesek. Alice – Gdzie ta drabina?! Rose – Głęboko >.< Piasek leciał we wszystkie strony. Drużyny wkopywały się co raz głębiej. Erick – Mam! Czuję ją! Alcoholove zaczęli wyciągać swoją drabinę. Niko – Też mam! $pecjal przyśpieszyli. Odkopywali kolejne szczebelki. Jake – Wow! Idą łeb w łeb! Spektakularna walka! Obydwie drużyny mają już swoje drabiny. Muszą je wyciągnąć, przenieść i postawić! Alcoholove sprawnie wyjęli drabinę z piasku, stanęli i złapali ją. Sunny – Pod ten słup! *wskazała na słup z zawieszonym workiem* Erick – Już! Pobiegli z drabiną. $pecjal mieli drobne opóźnienie. Nie tracili jednak czasu na rozmowy. Złapali drabinę i pobiegli z nią. Drużyny w sumie jednocześnie ustawiły drabiny. Od czerwonych wspinała się Sunny, od niebieskich Rose. Alice – Dalej Rose! *dopingowała koleżankę* Victoria – Dalej Sunny! *klaskała* Sunny radziła sobie ze wspinaczką dużo lepiej niż Rose. Szybko weszła na szczyt i odwiązała worek. Sunny – Mam! Chris – Super! Schodź! Sunny zaczęła szybko schodzić. Drabina $pecjal lekko się chybotała, przez to Rose odwiązała swój worek dopiero kiedy Sunny zeskoczyła na dół. Jake – Alcoholove wychodzą na prowadzenie! Lećcie się wspinać! *spojrzał na niebieskich* $pecjal zaś z lekką stratą! Rose – No nie :< *zaczęła szybciej schodzić* Rose znalazła się na dole. Dała worek Niko. Rose – Biegiem! $pecjal pobiegli pod skrzynię do wspinaczki. Alex złapał linę z węzłem. Alex – Chill… Tuż obok Erick bezskutecznie starał się zarzucić linę na górę, tak by zaczepiła się. Erick – Kurna… Chrisu, spróbuj *podał linę koledze* Chris – Niee *pokręcił głową* Rzucanie to moja słaba strona :/ Erick – I gdzie jest Woody >_< Sunny przewróciła oczami. Sunny – Próbuj dalej! Rozległ się okrzyk $pecjal – zarzucili linę. Jake - $pecjal trafili i nadrobili! Mają linę! Mogą się wspinać i układać! Niebiescy zaczęli się wspinać. Pierwszy pobiegł Niko z puzzlami. Flinty spojrzała na wspinających się na niebieskich, potem na swój team… Flinty – Jezu Erick! Szybciej! Erick zrobił zamach, rzucił… trafił. Erick – Uff… Flinty – Tak! *przytuliła Ericka* Alcoholove również zaczęli wspinaczkę. Jake – Obydwie drużyny wchodzą na skrzynię. Tylko jedni jednak mogą wygrać! Kto to będzie? $pecjal dotarli w komplecie na górę. Niko wysypał puzzle na okrągły blat. Szybko przełożył puzzle na dobrą, niebieską stronę. Niko – To ma być nasze logo – ten ludzik z Fallouta. Rose – Yhm :3 Niko – Zacznijmy *kiwnął głową* Anika – Pompa! Alcoholove także wysypali swoje puzzle. Nadrobili chwilkę gdyż szybko się wspięli. Flinty – Dobra. Podstawa. Zróbcie boki. Potem środek kółka będzie łatwy. Erick – Easy. Chris spojrzał na niewielki stół. Chris – Może nie róbmy tłoku i niech układają tylko Erick i Flinty? Erick i Flinty spojrzeli na siebie… Victoria – O! W sumie dobry pomysł. Wybrani do układania zaczęli więc układać. Sunny puściła oczko do Chrisa, blondyn się uśmiechnął. … Przy stole obok prace szły do przodu. Trochę chaotycznie, ale jednak. W $pecjal wszyscy układali. Rose – Trzeba przełożyć te dwa *sama trzymała jeden kawałek* Alex – Nom. Anika – Niko, przekręć te dwa! Niko – Tak? *przekręca okrągłą tarczę* Anika – Tak! Dawaj ten. Rose! Rose kładzie swój kawałek… ale ten nie wchodzi. Rose – No nie >.< Anika – Spoko. Mamy już sporo. … Erick i Flinty sprawnie budowali, zaś Victoria, Sunny i Chris się przyglądali. Flinty – Przekręć, tu, tu! *mówi podekscytowana* Jeszcze, jeszcze… Jake zagląda do obydwu drużyn (wszedł na skrzynie xd) Jake – Alcoholove układają w duecie, $pecjal w kupie :D Ciekawe jaki będzie rezultat… Kamera ukazuje rzut z góry na układających zawodników.' Jake – Decydujące chwile… Flinty/Erick – Już! *wstają od stołu* Prowadzący podbiega sprawdzić… Jake – Tak! Alcoholove to zrobili! Wygrywają immunitet! Flinty – Tak! Dziewczyna skacze na Ericka i go przytula. Chris przewraca oczami. Anika niedbale rozrzuca puzzle. … Dwie drużyny stoją na piasku. Uśmiechnięty Jake trzyma totem. Jake – Gratuluję Alcoholove. Po ostatnich dwóch przegranych sięgacie po immunitet. Gratuluję. Flinty podchodzi po zielony totem. Jake – Możecie wrócić do obozu. Jesteście wolni. Alcoholove odeszli. Zostali sami $pecjal. Jake - $pecjal, $pecjal… Nie udało wam się utrzymać passy. Czyżby zła strategia? Niebiescy spojrzeli po sobie. Nic nie powiedzieli. Prowadzący pokręcił głową. Jake – To wasza kolejna porażka. Dzisiaj pożegnacie następnego członka. Wracajcie do obozu. $pecjal smutno skinęli i poszli do obozu. ' … Alcoholove: 159x159px Alcoholove wrócili do obozu. Flinty postawiła totem na jego honorowym miejscu. Flinty – immunitet wrócił do nas :3 Victoria – Super ^^ Chris – Oh tak ^^ ' Czerwoni stali razem wokół ogniska. Flinty – Brakuje mi jakiejś smakowitej nagrody… Victoria – Nooo… Nutelli na przykład. Erick – Mamy owoce! *wskazał na stos owoców z ostatniego wygranego zadania.* Flinty – No jeszcze trochę jest… Po bananie? Sunny – Super! Flinty poszła po banany. Dała każdemu po jednym. Flinty – Za Alcoholove! *uniosła banana w górę* Alcoholove chórkiem wznieśli toast. Victoria – Bananowy toast *zachichotała* Drużyna oddała się jedzeniu bananów… Sunny – W ogóle wiecie, że pewnie jutro będzie rozłączenie? Flinty – Hm? *spojrzała badawczo na Sunny* Sunny – Może Jake o tym nie wspominał na zadaniu, ale robi się nas mało. Odpadnie jeden $pecjal i koniec drużyn. Flinty – To byłoby dość wygodne… *spojrzała porozumiewawczo na członków sojuszu Big 4* Sunny pokiwała głową i uśmiechnęła się głupio. Victoria – To fajowo. To znak, że będziemy bliżej kasy ^^ Reszta pokiwała głową. ' … $pecjal: 159x159px $pecjal wrócili do obozu. Smutni. Usiedli przy dogasającym ogniu. Alice – Oj, oj… Niko – No to… Ktoś będzie musiał odpaść… Reszta głucho pokiwała na tak. ' Niko – No to… Ostatni spacer po wodę? Kto idzie ze mną *rzucił wymowne spojrzenie Alexowi* Alex – Ja pójdę. Dwóch panów poszli po wodę. Alice – A ja pójdę po… siku. *czmychnęła w las* Anika i Rose zostały same… Nie paliły się do rozmowy. … Alex i Niko szli do studni. Niko – To co Alex? Na kogo dzisiaj? Alex – Przecież wiesz. Na luzie na Anikę *powiedział patrząc przed siebie* Niko – No i Easy. Nie będzie komplikacji? Alex – Chyba mi ufasz, co nie? *spojrzał na Niko* Niko – No tak… Alex – Uwierz mi nie będzie *uśmiechnął się lekko* Niko – Spoczko. Dotarli do studni. Alex – Ehm… Niko… Muszę coś szybko uzgodnić z… Rose, ok? Sorry… *uciekł* Niko – E… … Alice szła sama przez las. Alice – Immunitet… ' Alice rozgląda się. Szuka w dżungli jakiś specyficznych skrytek. Poszła dość głęboko w las… Alice – Dziura, dziupla, drzewo, jeżozwierz… Cokolwiek. Dziewczyna idzie dalej, poprawia okulary. Alice – Myśl Lodzia, myśl… Alice idzie dalej… natyka się na specyficznie wygiętą palmę. Alice – Bingo? Dziewczyna zajrzała między liście… Znalazła drewnianą rurkę! Alice – Tak! *wyjęła z rurki rulon papieru. Odwinęła. Zaczęła głośno czytać* Gratu… gratuluję. Znalazłeś/łaś wskazówkę do głównego immunitetu. Pozwoli on ci zostać w grze na dłużej. Możesz go użyć nawet po tym jak pokazane zostaną głosy… Ekstra ^^… Wskazówka jest następująca: Najciemniej jest pod latarnią… Co?! Lodzia przeleciała wzrokiem po kartce. Alice – Co to może oznaczać? Hm… Dziewczyna myślała chwilę… Nie wymyśliła. Alice – Eh… Schowam tą rureczkę bez kremu i karteczkę w hicki *schowała podpowiedź w dekolt, zaś rurkę zakopała pod ściółką* Potem pokminię :3 Alice ruszyła w drogę powrotną. ' … Alex tymczasem rozmawiał z… Aniką. Byli z dala od obozu, na plaży. Alex – Słuchaj. Oni mi całkowicie ufają. Zagłosują… na ciebie. Anika – No nie! Ale pały! Alex – Spokojnie. Powiedz mi: Czy masz immunitet? Anika rozejrzała się w dwie strony… Anika – Nie :c Alex – Spokojnie… Damy radę. Zagłosujmy na Niko lub Rose… lub Alice. Wybierz. Anika – Hm? Alex – Podejmij decyzję *lekko się uśmiechnął* Anika – Hm… Chyba chcę wywalić ją… Powiem ci na ucho :3 Alex – Ok… *nachylił się do Aniki.* ' … Niko wrócił z wodą do obozu. Usiadł obok Rose. Fanka anime napiła się z cebrzyka. Niko – Hej. Alex z tobą rozmawiał? Rose – Co? Nie. Niko – Nie przyszedł tu? Rose rysowała coś palcem na piasku… Rose – Nie. Niko – Dziwne… … Elimination Ceremony: 159x159px Noc. Zawodnicy minęli totem Makaki’i i przyszli do strefy ceremonii. Płonęły pochodnie, Jake czekał. Członkowie $pecjal usiedli na beczkach. Jake – Witam. To wasza czwarta ceremonia. Rose – Niestety :< Jake – Ostatnio trochę lepiej wam szło, lecz coś się zepsuło, Anika, co to mogło być? Anika – Hm… Myślę, że Alcoholove byli teraz bardziej zdeterminowani… no i zabrakło nam trochę strategii. Alex kiwnął lekko głową. Alex – Za duży był chaos przy puzzlach *dodał* Reszta pokiwała głową. Jake – Uważacie, że gdyby układały dwie osoby mogłoby być lepiej. Alex i Anika kiwnęli na tak. Jake – Hm… Rose, a jak ty oceniasz zadanie? Rose – Cały czas były zmiany. Chwilę my na czele, chwilę oni. W sumie gdy oni wygrali my mieliśmy większość ułożoną… Niko – Zawarzyły detale *wtrącił się* Rose – Tak… *kiwnęła główką* Jake – Jak się czujecie wiedząc, że ktoś z waszej zgranej paczki wyleci? Alice? Alice – O jej… no to *wszystkie oczy na nią* To trudne *zaśmiała się* Jake – Rozwiniesz? Alice – Muszę? Jake pokręcił głową zażenowany. Jake – Ok… Myślę, że dalszy wywiad nie ma sensu. Idźcie głosować. Anika – Ja zacznę! *podskoczyła* Jake – Ok. Anika poszła pod daszek oddać głos. ' Anika wraca i dumnie siada. Jake – Alex… Alex idzie… ' Alex wraca i siada obok Aniki. Niko przełyka głośno ślinę. Jake – Niko. Niko idzie… ' Wrzuca głos…> Niko wraca, siada obok Rose. Jake – Rose… Rose idzie… ' Rose wraca, siada obok Niko. Jake – Alice :) Alice – Eh… Alice idzie… ' Alice wraca i… siada sama. Jake – Skoro wszyscy to… Pójdę po głosy. Jake idzie… Wraca z otwieranym totemem. Stawia go na swojej katedrze. Jake – Jeżeli ktoś ma idola immunitet to teraz jest czas by nim zagrać. Alex spogląda na Anikę, Anika kręci głową. Alice robi smutną minę… Jake – Nikt? Ok. Zobaczmy głosy. Jak myślisz? Kto odpadnie? Zgadnij ;) Rose Niko Alex Anika Alice Prowadzący wyjmuje pierwszą kartkę, pokazuje. Rose – Oj… Jake – Pierwszy głos – Rose. Niko przygryza wargę. Jake – Drugi głos *wyciąga kartkę, spogląda…* Anika *pokazuje* Anika siedzi spokojna. Rose i Niko patrzą to na nią to na siebie… Jake – Trzeci głos… Anika *pokazuje* Anika – Niko i Rose. Rose i Niko patrzą na siebie zmartwieni. Spoglądają na Alexa, ten uśmiech się przebiegle. Zaraz wraca do poker-face’a. Jake – Czwarty głos… Rose! Rose – Już po mnie *zakrywa twarz rączkami* Anika – Zapewne *zakłada pewnie ręce* Jake wyjmuje ostatnią kartkę. Jake – I ostatni głos na… *spogląda* Na dziewczynę o imieniu… Rose – Powiedz to już ;_; Alex siada rozluźniony. Jake – Na… Anikę. Rose – Co? Anika – Co?! Niko ociera pot z czoła. Alice wypuszcza powietrze. Anika – Ale, ale… '#Blindside Jake – 3:2. Anika. Odpadasz. Anika – Ale, ale… ty… *spogląda na Alexa* Alexander -.- Alex siedzi rozluźniony. Jake – Anika. Czas na ciebie. Przypływa łódka. Anika zniesmaczona na nią wsiada. Jake – Została was czwórka. Proszę, ananasy *pokazuje tacę* $pecjal wzięli ananasy i poszli do obozu. Jake – Zdrady i zaskoczenia! Więcej już w kolejnym odcinku: Survivora: Tiki Island! Tradycyjnie dziękuje za wsparcie i komentarze ;D Kategoria:Odcinki Survivor: Tiki Island